


The Deflowering

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Crack, First Time, Fuckbuddies ShowHyukWon, Kihyun being StraightTM, M/M, MinKi BFFs, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Some ShowHyuk, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Would Kihyun trust Minhyuk with his sexual life?Absolutely not.But he was desperate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mashmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/gifts), [chaerinsthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerinsthighs/gifts).



> A gift for my best babes Mash and Nef (who actually wrote big parts of that, kudos to them!).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Our main character is Kihyun, 23 years old, StraightTM, working at a bank and currently with his friend Minhyuk, also 23. They bonded over video games a dozen years ago, right now casually chilling and talking in Kihyun’s bedroom.**

“And yeah, he asked me to spank him with his belt.” Minhyuk lifts his arms in exasperation, “I was like, man okay I won't kinkshame, but he was literally going to cry. If you can't handle your kinks, bitch, don't have them. He was going to scar me for life, Ki.”

“Cry from the pain? Or pleasure?”

“I…probably pain. I just hit him twice, it couldn’t be from pleasure. Right?”

“I…suppose?” Pure, naïve and never before spanked Kihyun says with a sympathetic look. Seems like Minhyuk’s last one night stand didn’t go as well as planned.

“At least it was a good fuck. Tight ass, that's the good stuff, I'm telling you.” Minhyuk shrugs and Kihyun is still thinking about it, eyebrows furrowed.

**That’s gay, Kihyun. Stop thinking about your best friend getting ass, the narrator says.**

Minhyuk, obviously, feels that something is off, leaving the chair he was occupying to crawl on the bed and of course, on Kihyun. What is personal space anyway?

“Why aren’t you criticizing me?” Kihyun had a habit of not being very supportive to Minhyuk’s all over the place sexual encounters. “Hyunnie” he practically purrs, “are you sick? Do you need anything?”

“Why would I criticize you, you fucktard. You just had good sex. Despite the oversharing.” Kihyun flicks Minhyuk’s forehead, with a dry laugh.

“Sharing is caring Ki, you know how I am.” Minhyuk lays his head on Kihyun’s lap and nuzzles on his soft tummy. That’s what best friends are for, when you don’t have a relationship **(and when you have one, too)**. “Seriously, you need to get laid. The last time you got some action on was like...one month ago? At Mingyu's party? With that literature slash linguistics slash whatever chick.”

“Yeah…don’t really want that, to be honest.”

“Why not?!” Minhyuk jolts up, scandalised.

Kihyun bites his lower lip and stares at him. Minhyuk is getting concerned.

“I’ve been…having trouble…lately…” Kihyun’s voice goes quieter with every word.

“What? Why? What kind?” Minhyuk’s overprotective hyung **(even by a few days!)** mode activated.

“Can I tell you something?” Kihyun hides his face in his pillow with a groan.

**He’s too cute but don’t tell him.**

“Spill the beans Ki” Minhyuk takes the pillow out of his face, “you know you can.”

“Icantcome” Kihyun mumbles.

“What? Come? Come where?” The man squints his eyes and Kihyun is redder than Minhyuk’s hair during Beautiful era.

**No wait I’m writing an Au forget the era thing.**

“Minhyuk” Kihyun straightens himself. “I haven’t had a proper orgasm as far as I can remember.”

“You haven't? Like, in bed? Or...” Minhyuk balls his hand and makes weird motions too close to his groin, “…with..you know?” He doesn’t even let Kihyun answer, blinking unevenly while processing “OH MY GOD YOU HAVEN'T HAD GOOD SEX IN AGES”

“I thought it'd get better with practice but nothing worked. And at some point I just gave up.” Kihyun looks more sad than embarrassed at this point. Yeah, not having proper orgasms, that’s really sad.

Minhyuk frowns, placing one of his 21cm yaoi hands on Kihyun’s tiny but firm thigh.

“Aw, my Kihyunnie hasn't had a good orgasm. Baby, it's not only about you. It's the other person as well. Have you had ANY significantly good at sex partner? Like, ever?”

“I mean…they were trying?”

“How much do you want to have a good orgasm?”

Minhyuk’s voice drips honey and Kihyun glares at him. Nothing good ever comes from this voice. Last time they almost got themselves in prison, but you’re not getting more details about that in this fic.

“I’m serious. Are you desperate? What would you try for it?”

“I don't know. I've tried more than you think. But most of the time I end up getting soft again and staying frustrated.”

Minhyuk thinks long and hard **;)** about it. He needs to help a bro out. Offer a helping hand, you know. But not his own hand, that’s gross.

“Do you trust me with your sexual life, Kihyunnie?”

“No.” Disappointed, but not surprised, Minhyuk chuckles devilishly. He knows Kihyun is desperate and he can make an offer he cannot decline.

“Touché, but I think this time you should.” Minhyuk squishes Kihyun’s puffy cheeks between his palms and stares deep into his eyes. “Kihyun. I can make you have an unforgettable orgasm.”

Kihyun first shakes his head and then tries to wiggle out of his friend’s hold.

“Ew, get away from me.” He’s seen Minhyuk’s dick once, it was more than enough. Minhyuk eyerolls.

“Not me, idiot. You're too...not for me. I can hook you up with someone. Let's say I've tried the magic myself. He will drill the words "universal orgasm" in your brain crevices.”

“He.” Kihyun deadpans.

**Did we mention that he is very straight?**

“He.” Minhyuk answers calmly.

“It's a he. I can't orgasm with a woman and you want me to try with a man.” Kihyun is too close to breaking down in tears.

“I want you to try with THIS man. Trust me, Kihyun, he's more beautiful than any girl you've ever seen.” Minhyuk knows all the good gays in a 30Km radius, that’s a fact.

“I don't know. I might just go see a doctor.” Kihyun tries to put an end to the conversation, he should have known better.

Minhyuk, like the mature adult he is starts jumping up and down on Kihyun’s poor bed in frustration.

“Trust me for once, will you? We can go out like usually, at our favourite bar. But Hoseok will be there too!”

“Hoseok? Is that his name?”

“Yeah. Shin Hoseok. He truly lives up to his name. Both a sin and a hoe.”

“Ugh. This is such a bad idea.” Kihyun tries to keep himself composed but Minhyuk knows he’s fighting back a chuckle.

“Actually, it's the best. Booze and Hoseok's cock. You wouldn't have it any other way.” Kihyun realizes that Minhyuk has already tried the combination.

“WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS, AM I REALLY THAT DESPARATE?”

“Well, not being able to come properly is a problem. You should be desperate.” Minhyuk says, with the sweetest smile.

“But I’m straight.”

**Yeah.**

“Being desperate doesn’t know sexualities, honey.”

Kihyun groans and hides his face in his fluffy pillows again, possibly hoping to be swallowed to an alternative dimension where he has enjoyable intercourse and is not forced to possibly have his ass deflowered.

“You’ll do it.” Minhyuk pats his back. “And you will wear your leather pants.” He stares at Kihyun’s dick outline for a bit longer that socially acceptable. “Without underwear.”

“That’s…kinda gross. And embarrassing, especially if I don’t come.”

“You will. Guaranteed. I'll treat you to pizza three times in a row if you don't.” Minhyuk extends his hand. “Deal?”  

“Oh fuck. I have nothing to lose, do I? Apart from further embarrassing myself to a stranger.” He gives his hand for the handshake. “Deal.”

Minhyuk produces a pterodactyl screech which sounds a lot like “Kihyunnie is gonna have a dick up his ass!” and Kihyun tries to suffocate him with a pillow before all his neighbours hear about the homosexual activities he’s planning on partaking to.

“I’m getting more convinced every second that this is a bad idea.” Kihyun lets Minhyuk breathe again. “And really, what’s so special about this man anyway?”

**Oh honey, you’ve got a big storm coming.**

Minhyuk presses a finger on Kihyun’s lips.

“Surprise. You’ll find out soon.”

“I fucking hate you.” Kihyun tries to bite the finger off but Minhyuk has none of it.

“LOVE YOU” He shouts getting off the bed and heading to the kitchen where he knows Kihyun is keeping the good stuff. Homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Kihyun growls, actually growls.

Minhyuk is back with a pack of chips and the jar of cookie tucked in one arm and his fingers tapping fast on his phone at the other.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 _Minnie Mouse_  
Seokkie, are you up for a night out on Saturday?

 _FluffBuff_  
Heeeeey  
Always. Are we celebrating something?

The deflowering of my best friend.

Oh? Stepping up your game?

No, helping you step up yours. If it works out.

Wait, what?

Hahaha, don’t freak out. I’ll just bring my friend with me. I  
 want you two to meet.  
Then it’s up to you. Are you in?

Yeah, sure. I guess…  
Is he someone I know?

Nah. Haven’t introduced him to you yet  
but he’s cute, guaranteed.  
Aaaaand straight.  
but not for Saturday J

Bicurious and ready to be dicked?

Add a desperate  
and the word aaaalmost in front of the ready  
and you’re right.

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Who are you talking to?” Kihyun asks, taking a handful of chips.

“Do you really wanna know?” Minhyuk takes his eyes off of the screen for a moment.

Kihyun opens his mouth to reply and closes it again.

“Maybe not.”

 

______________________________________________________________________

 _FluffBuff_  
I don’t want to scare him with my monster cock, Minhyukkie,  
make sure to educate him.

 _Minnie Mouse_  
Easy there, tiger,  
you know who has the monster cock and it’s not you.  
Remember?  
Club 24?  
Two weeks ago?  
Will do, btw.  
I will cover everything.

Exactly.  
How you could forget, you were practically screaming.

You fucking voyeur,  
you need to stop getting off watching me and Woo fuck.  
Go tell your friend to prepare his ass,  
I’m gonna make him cry.

Please protect my Kihyunnie,  
he is pure and innocent and has a tight ass. :’(

Yeah, you had a tight ass too.  
Jurassic era.

Yeah, that tight ass is a hell of a fossil now, can’t argue.  
But you still like it, so shut up.

See you on Saturday then.  
Lowkey sad I won’t tap your ass this time,  
but I gotta leave something for Woo too.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Thankfully, Kihyun is checking his own phone, oblivious to what is happening on Minhyuk’s screen.

Minhyuk locks his phone and throws it on the mattress. He’s smirking. A bad sign.

“What?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’m just thinking about the awesome night you will have. We have to get you prepared.”

“I’m suddenly scared.”

“Don’t be. We’ll talk about everything.” Minhyuk is too excited about this.

Kihyun curls into himself, his last way of protecting his pure butt from Lee Minhyuk’s plans.

“You won’t get away.” Minhyuk falls on him like some kind of wild animal. Honestly he’s not actually so far from being one.

“WHATAREYOUGONNADOTOME?”

**Translation: What are you gonna do to my butt?**

“The normal stuff. Gonna get you ready for the dicking.” Minhyuk says like he does this every second day. Wait. He actually does.

“Leave my butt alone.” Kihyun scrunches his cute nose.

“Are you sure you want that? It’ll be embarrassing.”

“What embarrassment?” Kihyun whines, because apparently he is not embarrassed enough yet.

“OF YOUR ASS BEING NOT OKAY, KIHYUN, OH MY GOD I NEED YOUR BRAIN TO START WORKING”

“I'M SORRY I'VE NEVER HAD GAY SEX BEFORE” Kihyun’s brain short circuits. He stares on the wall and then at Minhyuk “oh my god I’m gonna have gay sex.”

“And you'll love it.” Minhyuk smiles so wide Kihyun can only compare him to the McDonald’s mascot saying “I’m loving it” and that’s kinda creepy.

“You are scaring me.” He says for a second time in the same evening. Kihyun is usually the scary one, but he’s vulnerable this time.

“I'm just saying the truth.” Minhyuk deepthroats the last cookie. “I'm so proud of you Kihyunnieeeeee.”

“Proud of me for whAT?” Kihyun croaks.

“For embracing your gayness. **“**

 **“** I. Did. Not.”

“You. Did. You're gonna have. Gay. Sex.”

“I can still not go.”

“Oh, but you will.”

“What are you gonna say to that guy anyway?”

“Hoseok?” Minhyuk scoffs. “He already agreed.”

 **“** He what.” Kihyun almost chokes on chips.

**Not ready to be choked on other things yet it seems.**

“Hoseok. He agreed.” Minhyuk unlocks his phone and shows Kihyun Hoseok’s first message, strategically hiding the photo he sent. He has some anime stuff as his profile. “He wants to fuck you. He's up for it, at least.”

“What. The fuck. Did you tell him, about me?”

“That you're straight and you possibly want dick. Possibly, his dick.”

“Oh god.” Kihyun falls back on his bed. Befriending Minhyuk twelve years ago was a bad decision.

“Told him to be careful, don't worry.” Minhyuk adds nonchalantly.

“Oh god.” Kihyun gasps.

“Don't be dramatic, Brenda, it's just dick. And a good one.” Minhyuk’s wink could be very effective. If he could actually do it properly instead of this funny looking blink he does every time. Someone needs to tell him it’s not charming.

“Fuck off, Susan.”

“I wish, but I'm giving you my fuck buddy as a present.”

**Now you can all imagine Hoseok wrapped in a red ribbon. You’re welcome.**

“You're fuck buddies with this guy?” Jokes on Kihyun cause Minhyuk is fuckbuddies with everyone.

“Kinda. We have fucked two or three times in threesomes, so it counts, right?” Like polyamory. But the fuckbuddies edition.

“Wow.” It’s the most complex Kihyun can do before vivid images of Minhyuk getting….anyway.

“If you're surprised, you're not my friend.” Minhyuk pouts.

“No, I'm not really, I'm just trying to understand what kind of guy he is.” He has an anime profile picture. Not a very good first sign.

“Hm. Won't tell you, I will let you see for yourself. I think you'll like him, honestly.”

“Really? What makes you say that though?”

“He's...cheesy.”

“Ch-cheesy?”

“The kind of cheese you say you hate but I, because I'm your bestest friend in the universe, know that you're a slut for.” Minhyuk found Kihyun crying to The Vow once. The one with Channing Tatum. Things were never the same between them after that.

“I have a lot of objections to that sentence.”

“You have none and we both know it, biggest tsundere in the fucking planet.”

“Yeah, yeah, denial.” Kihyun mocks him, spongebob meme style, hands on his waist and everything.

 **“** Come on, it's not THAT big of a deal. Shaving and cleaning. That sounds easy, doesn't it? You love cleaning. **”**

Because comparing Kihyun’s asshole to the kitchen counter is an effective way of persuasion.

“I shave everything anyway.” Kihyun actually lifts his pants a bit and looks down. Checking how it is going down there.

“Then you're half away done, don't nag.” Minhyuk knows what is going down there, they walk half naked around each other all the time.

There is a long moment of pregnant silence and Minhyuk watches Kihyun, who is in some kind of distress, scrolling up and down his phone. He must be searching articles about how to gay.

“...Does "cleaning" refer to what i think it does?”

“Yeah. If what I think that you think is the same.”

“What do you think that I think?”

Minhyuk makes vague ass cleaning motions on the air. They don’t actually make any sense, but Kihyun is done with him anyway.

“Do you need help? You don't. I don't wanna engage in such activities with your virgin ass. But I shall sacrifice myself for you if you actually do.” Minhyuk wipes the non-existent dramaramatic sweat off of his forehead.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, LEE MINHYUK.”

**Have you ever seen a smurf being angry? That’s how Kihyun looks when angry, but he actually can, and will hurt you.**

“If you want to wallow alone about your gay desperation, okay. I'm being supportive here.”

 **“** What else do I have to do?” Kihyun asks, beaten. In hopes of having an orgasm, he’s gonna fall as low as listening about ass cleaning from Minhyuk. “Is gay sex always that tricky? Is that what girls go through too?” Kihyun looks horrified while Minhyuk calmly breaks down every step of the cleansing process.

“For anal? Probably. And it is really not too much. You're just a personified gay gasp right now.”

“I'm not gay.”

“No. You're a gay gasp. Like, terrified that you're gonna be gay for five hours.”

**It’s like those pretend relationship fics. But a pretend to be gay fic.**

“Right. It's only gonna be for a few hours. In case I manage to have an orgasm. This sounds so ridiculous.”

**But you’re gonna have an orgasm Kihyun.**

“You will, I’m like, 98% positive.” Minhyuk doesn’t have a mathematical mind, but the percentage might as well be coming from real numbers.

“How. Are you. So. Sure.” Every word is getting more and more difficult as Kihyun lets the gayness in.

“I...just am. I know Hoseok, and I know you. But mostly I know Hoseok in that aspect. No one escapes, Kihyun-ssi, no one.”

“Honestly, this is the last time. I'll go see a doctor if this doesn't work.” Kihyun says in a small voice.

“It's your last chance, give it a good go. Don't half ass it.” Minhyuk laughs to his own pun. About Kihyun’s bun. “Be the bottom we all want to be.”

“Why do I have to be a bottom tho?”

“Because you WANT to have Hoseok as your top. You WANT it and you don't know it but I know it and you'll bottom.”

**Minhyuk is the real MVP of the story and he’s speaking words of wisdom if you haven’t noticed it yet.**

“Did you bottom with him?”

“Almost always. Probably one of the best dickings I have ever had. And as you know, I'm a master of getting dicked.” Lee is too mainstream. He’s Minhyuk Bottom now. First cousin of Bikini Bottom.

“I just decided I don't really want to know more about this.”

“Your loss. My sex life is an incredible topic.”

**The readers have figured that out by now Minhyuk, but sadly, Kihyun is our protagonist so we’re gonna concentrate on his sex life from now on.**

“We know, Michelle.’

“How can you not, I talk about it, like, all day, Marinette.”

“I noticed. Who the hell is Marinette?”

“You? And that girl from Miraculous Ladybug, that red suited highschooler you're mocking when I'm watching it.”

“Oh. Right. And I'm not mocking you.” Kihyun says, in a mocking voice.

“No, you're mocking Marinette. That's worse. She is a superhero and you're anorgasmic.”

“I'm mocking the ridiculousness of the script. Marinette is very smart as far as I can remember.”

“She is. Anyways, I won't get worked up over this and kick your ass. We should clean it, not wreck it. Yet.”

“Please stop.” Kihyun groans.

Minhyuk zips up his imaginary mouth zipper. Saturday night is coming.

 

**Now we will have our timeskip when nothing of importance happened except Kihyun working his boring job to make money and occasionally breaking down because of his questionable friend and life choices.**


	2. Chapter 2

“Hoseok texted me that he’s heading to the club and he’ll be waiting for us at the bar.” Minhyuk says, fixing Kihyun’s bangs and smudging more eyeliner than necessary on his eyelids. Kihyun makes a distressed sound. “You’re gonna wreck all the gay community tonight, Hyun.”

 

______________________________________________________________________

 _Minnie Mouse_  
He’s smoking hot and ready for the dicking.  
______________________________________________________________________

 

“Does the gay community have a different taste than the straight community?” Kihyun finishes styling up his hair and takes one last look of himself at the mirror.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure dicks and vaginas are a bit different. Also, I think you'll be a popular twink. You have potential.” Minhyuk scans his friend and gives him an approving thumbs up.

“Why do you always have to make me regret asking?”

“I fucking complimented you. Get your ass out of here, Seok is already there.” Minhyuk slaps Kihyun’s ass, which makes little squealing sounds if you listen carefully. Leather on bare skin is fun.

“Ugh. It's not like I haven't been dressed like this before, but isn't the whole "leather pants with no underwear" thing a bit too much? I mean, we all know I'm desperate, do I have to...?”

“You have to. It’s a gay agenda thing. You're hot, come on, live a little.”

“Fine.” Kihyun lets himself be dragged to the hellhole of a club they usually go to.

 

The bus to the bar is crowded and Kihyun is sure that everybody is staring at the outline of his cock. No underwear was such a bad choice but he doesn’t have enough time to strangle Minhyuk before they arrive and walk the short distance to the building. People are already emptying their stomachs outside and it’s not even ten yet. Kihyun gives them a disapproving look and follows Minhyuk to the line.

Hopefully the make-up will be aging him enough for his birth date to not be questioned by the bouncers. Convincing them he’s not sixteen was pretty traumatic the previous times.

“SEOKKIE WHAT’S UP MAN!” It’s the first thing Kihyun hears after they enter the club, the bar too close to the entrance. Minhyuk is practically screaming on top of his lungs, for the other man to hear him despite the loud music.

**Kihyun is not really a fan of screaming and generally being loud.  
But people change. **

The man, Hoseok, hugs Minhyuk so tight Kihyun is afraid his bones will be crushed but Minhyuk just accepts the affection and pulls back with a smirk.

“Dunno what’s up now but…” Hoseok turns to Kihyun with a raised eyebrow “I know what will be up later.”

Kihyun manages not to blush, because damn, the man is really handsome. And has an exceptionally nice body, seems like a gym freak. Kihyun can’t help checking him out.

“What do you wanna drink, Mr.Straight?” Hoseok leans to him, soft breath tickling Kihyun’s ear.

“Whiskey please. And my name is Kihyun.”

**And you are straight.**

Hoseok laughs a bit and turns to the bartender, ordering a whiskey and two of the strange colourful and too alcoholic concoctions Minhyuk and Hoseok drink.

“Hey Min, you know who else is here?” Hoseok climbs on a stool between Minhyuk and Kihyun and points to a large group of people, drinking and talking around a table.

Minhyuk gulps, his Adam’s apple bopping in what seems like a mix of anxiousness and longing.

“I know, I called him. Didn’t want to be alone.” He drinks with a wide smile but his eyes are downcast, stuck on a man. A certain man with a broad back and eye wrinkles when he smiles. Minhyuk is whipped. He opts for stroking Kihyun’s back, because he’s nervous.

“Why so nervous? Am I scary?” Hoseok pats Kihyun’s hair and the smaller man would get angry if he wasn’t fascinated by the way the man’s chest muscles moved.

Hoseok is wearing black jeans. Tight. What’s worse is the top, a semi-open dark blue button up leaving a sinful chest shining under the lights of the club. The outfit is kept together by a loose black belt around Hoseok’s waist.

“Ugh, no, you’re not scary.” Kihyun manages. “It’s just…a bit new. This experience.” Hoseok has a charming smile too. That’s just unfair to every other person on earth.

Kihyun whispers into Minhyuk’s ear that he’s free to go, he can do this. It’s just flirting with some guy. Who’s probably the hottest person on earth. Or that’s just Kihyun getting horny. You know, leather on skin and everything.

“Thanks. Text me if you need anything, hot stuff, have fun.” Minhyuk tells Kihyun and then turns to Hoseok mouthing what Kihyun swears was a “fuck him well” before he practically hops all across the club to find his crush. The broad back dude. Kihyun eyerolls lovingly and shifts, a little closer to Hoseok.

“So, Hoseok, right?” Kihyun says to break the non-existent ice. It’s too hot in there.

“That’s right. Learn it well, you’re gonna need it, Kihyun.” Hoseok winks. The audacity.

“Are you always this frank?”

“Only when dealing with pretty boys. Want to tell me a little about yourself?”

“There's not much to say to be honest. I'm 23 years old, I have an economics degree, I work at a bank, I like singing and photography and I have never been with a man before. I haven't even flirted with a man before.”

“I'm 24, I have a medical degree and I currently work at Seoul university hospital while finishing my post graduate studies. I like videogames and trips. I've flirted with men before” Hoseok giggles, gummies out and teeth shining.

“I can see that. You have a charming smile.” The praise slips out of Kihyun’s lips with more ease that he would ever admit.

“Thank you. You have a very charming…everything. I love your hair.”

Kihyun goes on a roll of talking about his hair. He loves his red-orange tone. He knows he looks good with it and makes sure to mention that Minhyuk thought he would never do it. Hoseok shares that he has tried bright red hair but his roots got kind of burned and he switched back to his natural black. It suits him well.

“So, Kihyun.”

“Yes?”

“Did you voluntarily come here? Or that asshole with a pleasant personality managed to bring you by force?”

“Ah, it was his idea, but I went along with it. He didn't make me do anything.” He did, in fact, make him not wear underwear. Hoseok will find out soon enough.

“I'm actually very curious as to why you decided to try gay sex but you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.” Hoseok’s voice is soft, he has a little lisp.

Kihyun thinks about just telling him but there’s no need and he’s actually in a good mood. Would be a shame to ruin it in memory of his not accomplished orgasms.

“Sorry. Maybe later.”

“Alright. Also please do not get drunk.” Hoseok finishes his own drink and leaves it for the bartender to take.

“I wasn't planning to.” Kihyun shakes his glass, only ice left inside. “Just this.”

The song changes and they can’t miss Minhyuk in the middle of the dancefloor, dry humping with that broad back guy.

“Wow. They're hitting it off, aren't they? Min's pretty shameless.” Kihyun comments. They have been in clubs together a lot, but usually Minhyuk made it into a besties night instead of a fuckbuddies night. Which Kihyun very much appreciated.

“Oh I knoooow. Haven't you seen this before?” Hoseok lifts his hand to where the soft porn is taking place.

“I hadn't in a while, I almost forgot.” Minhyuk is hard. Kihyun can see it. He wants the image to be removed with bleach before it’s burned in his mind.

“Have you never had any thoughts about Min?” Hoseok is close to him. Close enough to not have to shout.

“Thoughts? You mean sexual ones?”

“Yeah.”

 “Jesus fuck, no. Ugh, honestly, it hadn't even crossed my mind until Min suggested it, I hadn't thought about it with anyone. But even after that, Min is a no.” Even though he has heard vivid descriptions of each of his friend’s sexual encounters and Minhyuk is more than just good looking, Kihyun has been resisting. Maybe because he knows how much of a pain in the ass he actually is.

“Really? Either sub or dom he's really nice and caring. When he doesn't pass out right after sex anyway.” Right. Hoseok has done it. Has had gay sex with his best friend. That person is gonna have gay sex with Kihyun too. He needs time to process.

“Ooookay I really didn't need that image in my head. Glad you had fun, tho.”

Hoseok laughs, eyes closed into little crescents.

“We could dance a bit. We could talk. Or go somewhere privately. To my place, preferably.”

“...Can we dance a bit first?” Kihyun suddenly feels shy.

“Of course.”

Hoseok takes Kihyun’s hand and pulls him to the dancefloor. He moves to the rhythm and Kihyun forgets to breath, watching the way he fluidly moves, defined muscles and smooth exposed skin. He feels the gay kicking in.

At some point, he knows Hoseok is staring at his dick. He knows it’s not anything impressing, but he still lets him, showers in the affection. Hoseok moves closer with every song and Kihyun knows he is desired.

Hoseok is grinding on his side and Kihyun’s mind is put on autopilot. He’s got a beautiful man all over him. He stares at Hoseok’s lips, places his hands on the man’s shoulders and feels hands sliding down his back, stopping at his ass, squishing.

Kihyun runs his hands down Hoseok’s chest and feels him leaning in, letting Kihyun close the distance between them. He presses his lips on Hoseok’s, softly at first, experimentally.

Hoseok kisses him back tasting like alcohol and sugar, his tongue asking for entrance and Kihyun can feel him being semi-hard already. They kiss more and suddenly Kihyun’s back is hitting the wall of the club and Hoseok is lifting him into his arms.

Kihyun has his legs around Hoseok’s waist and their groins are rubbing against each other’s, he’s getting hard too. He lets out small needy moans with every little move and when Hoseok suggests they go to his place Kihyun agrees immediately, the pressure at the front of his pants becoming too much.

They are silent on the ride home, Hoseok not touching him. Even though Kihyun craves it. To be touched. Maybe he should start trusting Minhyuk more often.

They stop in front of a fancy apartment building and Kihyun follows Hoseok into the elevator, watches him fix his hair.

“Won’t it get ruined soon?” He grins.

“Oh will it, baby?”

Kihyun just smirks and walks out when they reach the second floor.

“Wow, a confident gay in the making.” Hoseok comments from behind him, just before opening the door to his apartment.

It’s a nice and spacious place, but with his dick jumping in excitement between his legs, Kihyun couldn’t care less.

“Bedroom?” Hoseok asks and Kihyun mechanically nods.

Hoseok lets him dim the lights as low as much as he wants to feel comfortable and Kihyun plays with the switch, trying to shut off all of his mind’s first responses to the idea of having sex with a man.

“Kihyun?” Hoseok calls from the edge of the bed where he is sitting “It’s been three minutes already, were you always so picky with lighting?”

“Sorry. This is fine.” Kihyun leaves the switch and faces Hoseok.

“We don’t have to do anything if you feel uneasy, really.”

“No, I, I want to. I'm just not sure... Sorry, I probably look like a weirdo right now. I'm okay, really.”

**A tad stressed.**

“Come here, it's okay to be anxious. If you're sure about it we'll take it slow. If not you can sleep here and leave tomorrow.”

Kihyun mutters a small thank you only he can hear and walks towards the bed, sitting next to Hoseok.

“Is there anything you don't like at all? Or...something you like a lot?” Sadly, he doesn’t actually remember.

“Uh...” He stutters awkwardly “I'm not sure about that. But I'll let you know if there's something I don't like.”

“Okay baby. Gimme a kiss.”

Kihyun kisses with less passion than he had at the club. It’s too quiet except for the sounds of their breathing and the little wet noises between their mouths.

Hoseok pulls Kihyun on him, takes his hands and places them on his bare chest. An open invitation to be touched. Kihyun caresses his chest and neck, kisses turning more heated and fingers moving to unbutton what little is left from Hoseok’s shirt on him.

“Can I undress you too, baby?” Hoseok’s muscles tense, responding to Kihyun’s fingers under every soft touch.

Kihyun takes his jacket off himself and waits for Hoseok to do the rest. Instead, the man bites down on Kihyun’s shoulder and earns a flinch and then a low, pleased grunt when he flicks his tongue above the spot.

Hoseok lifts his shirt and Kihyun leaves open mouthed kisses on his jugular, straddling the muscular thighs when Hoseok falls back on the bed and Kihyun chases his lips again.

When Hoseok rolls his hips down Kihyun freezes. He feels Hoseok’s dick against his own and it’s so wrong but also everything he ever wanted at the same time. He pulls back a bit to look at the man spread underneath him, so beautiful.

Hoseok rubs circles on his calves and then takes Kihyun’s shirt completely off and the feeling of skin on skin is enough to drive Kihyun mad if he doesn’t take care of his erection soon. He grinds on Hoseok and hopes the other man can feel how needy he is. Even more when Kihyun starts undoing his belt while rolling down on his hips.

“Easy there…oh god” Hoseok’s head falls back and Kihyun stops.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No. Damn, you are doing everything right.”

They make out some more, until it’s obvious that Kihyun is at the verge of pain and Hoseok puts a hand on his chest, to pause their activities.

“Kihyun, get on the mattress baby. You’re half hard, right? Let me take care of you.”

Obediently, Kihyun falls on the bed and Hoseok nests between his legs, palming at his erection, button up sliding off of his shoulders.

Kihyun thinks of imagining a woman down there, one of his ex-lovers, a random girl, but he knows it beats the entire purpose. He has a man between his legs, a handsome one nonetheless. He raises his head to look at Hoseok, eyes widening a bit to the image of his lips hovering above Kihyun’s cock. It’s hot.

“May I?” Hoseok has his palm resting on Kihyun’s groin, fingers on the zip. Kihyun breaths out a “yes”.

“I'll suck you off baby, you can pull my hair and you can moan and do everything you want. But also you should tell me if you don't like it.”

Kihyun can’t respond with anything more than nods and stray words, definitely not when Hoseok is holding his cock, littering it with soft kisses from base to tip.

Hoseok’s lips are soft, wet and so welcoming. He takes Kihyun’s head first, then slowly the rest of his length. He sure knows how to take a good blowjob and by the time he hollows his cheeks and spreads Kihyun’s legs a little more to take him all inside his mouth, Kihyun is already a mess. He tugs on Hoseok’s hair, asks him to go slower. It’s been literal years since he was about to come so fast.

“Just like that, baby.” He praises, Hoseok’s tongue working on him with kitten licks.

“Do you want to come, Kihyun?” Hoseok lifts his head, lips puffy and face red, sweating.

“Yes, please.” Kihyun’s voice is high pitched, Hoseok sucking his cock, hands working on his sack. He tries to not thrust up, too hard, feeling a heat steadily building in his stomach.

“Fuck.” Hoseok touches a spot just behind his balls and Kihyun loses it, his entire body tensing, pulling Hoseok’s hair and spilling into his mouth without any other warming. Hoseok swallows every last drop of it as Kihyun stares at him panting, a hand covering his mouth.

“I-I’m sorry…I sh-should have warned you…”

Hoseok just straddles his hips and lifts Kihyun’s chin for a kiss.

“Kihyunnie, tell me what you are thinking.” Hoseok moans into his mouth and Kihyun can taste himself.

“That I should thank Min tomorrow.” He chuckles and whines from the oversensitivity.

“Oh.” Hoseok giggles a bit, running a finger up Kihyun’s cock. “Want to feel me up baby?”

“Can I?’ Kihyun mouths on his neck, not missing how tight Hoseok’s pants are. He undoes his belt and unzips his jeans, palming Hoseok’s cock above his underwear. Slowly, he takes it out and wraps his small hand around it.

“Such a good boy” Hoseok pets his head.

“Guide me. What do you like?” Kihyun’s thumb is brushing over Hoseok’s slit and he whisper’s softly in the other man’s ear.

“Your hands are really soft, but this is not about me. Not yet. “Hoseok cups Kihyun’s face for one more kiss. “Do you want to keep going?”

“What’s next?” Minhyuk explained everything, but Kihyun’s mind can only retrieve the image of Hoseok between his legs at the moment.

“I'll prepare you. Stretch you. It will be strange and uncomfortable at first, but I promise that if you relax it won't hurt.”

“Oh. Don't you want to...?” He looks at Hoseok’s forgotten cock.” ...before that? Won't it take a while?”

“We’ll take care of me later.”

Kihyun agrees even if he doesn’t really know what “taking care of it” specifically means, but he takes a deep breath and tries his best to relax on the bed.

“Do you prefer it on all fours or on your back?”

“What’s…easier?” Minhyuk hadn’t covered this topic.

“On fours. But it's also a matter of intimacy.”

Kihyun slowly gets on his hands and knees, Hoseok fixing his posture with soft touches, pushing his back down and planting a few kisses along Kihyun’s spine, feeling him shiver.

“I promise it'll feel good, okay?” Hoseok pecks his butt reassuringly.

“Okay. ...do you mind... talking to me?” Kihyun turns his head to look at him, Hoseok on his knees with a concentrated expression on his face.

“Do you want me to tell you something specific?”

“What you're doing... and I don't know what else. I think talking will help me relax.”

“Baby, it will feel strange, but not bad. Three fingers, that's how much I'll stress you so it won't hurt later.”

Kihyun leans against his forearms and waits.

There’s something hot and wet against Kihyun’s hole and he hitches, not sure if it was the lube or…something else.

“Relax baby.” Hoseok dips his tongue again, Kihyun’s legs starting to become unsteady already. Hoseok carefully pets him and praises and palms his cock and eats Kihyun out until he’s as relaxed as it goes. Kihyun spreads his legs, feeling himself getting hard again and misses the sensation when Hoseok stops to retrieve something from next to the bed.

“That will be a little cold, it will warm up” Hoseok takes a generous amount of lube into his hands, rubbing them together a little before spreading the substance all around Kihyun’s hole.

“Ah, it’s fine” Kihyun says, realizing he’s dripping on the sheets.

“We'll try with the first finger now baby, alright?”

“Yeah.” Kihyun gulps down any protests. He needs to at least try.

Hoseok pushes in slowly, it doesn’t hurt but it’s weird and it doesn’t stir any arousal in Kihyun’s stomach yet. There’s so much lube that the slide is almost easy, without any friction. Hoseok keeps the in and out for some minutes, letting Kihyun get used to the sensation before asking if he can add a second one.

Kihyun gasps, it hurts a bit but Hoseok kisses it away until Kihyun closes his eyes and relaxes again, concentrating on the sensation and it’s starting to feel like…something.

Hoseok pours more lube and starts doing scissoring motions, until the third finger can comfortably fit, even if Kihyun tenses up again.

Hoseok is experienced, patient and slow. Kihyun trusts him and manages to relax again, having a hand around his cock moving in sync with the fingers in and out of him.

“You are doing so well Kihyun. So well for me.” Hoseok’s voice is getting lower and Kihyun pushes back on his fingers, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure. “It feels good, doesn't it baby? I will feel so much better than that inside you.”

Hoseok pushes in and up. He finds something Kihyun has only heard about from Minhyuk before. He whines loudly and wants so much more. He wants all of Hoseok.

“Oh baby” Hoseok keeps brushing the same spot, until Kihyun’s hole is clenching around the digits and his cock is heavy. He takes his fingers completely out, ignoring Kihyun’s protests.

Kihyun can hear him unzipping his pants, can see Hoseok rolling the condom on himself and covering it with lube.

“…can you…take those completely off?” Kihyun asks, looking at the jeans, pooled around Hoseok’s thighs and he climbs off the bed to complete the request.

“Do you...do you prefer to be able to see me?” Hoseok asks, timidly.

Kihyun, instead of answering gets on his back, the pillows so soft under his head. Hoseok places one under his waist and caresses his exposed skin, feeling the anxiousness bubbling up.

“You don't need to worry, you're really beautiful. And I want this so much.”

“How do you always know what to say?” Kihyun chuckles and Hoseok positions himself, taking the hair out of Kihyun’s eyes, telling him it might hurt a bit. “I want you too” is all Kihyun says.

Hoseok pushes only the head of his cock inside and Kihyun moans, gripping his sturdy arms.

“Do you want it all baby?” He breaths out and Kihyun is sure of his wants for once.

“Yes, yes I want you.”

“Tell me how much you want me.”

“More.” A tear is running down Kihyun’s face.

“How much is more Kihyunnie, tell me.”

“Fill me up, hyung.” Kihyun wraps his legs around Hoseok’s waist, pulls him back in every time he slips out and it’s still so slow.

Hoseok smirks, dedicated to make Kihyun feel good, walls tightening around his length with every thrust, Kihyun leaving up marks from the way he is gripping Hoseok’s arms.

“I'll wreck you baby” Hoseok whispers into Kihyun’s ear, “you won't be able to sit tomorrow and yet you'll be begging for more.”

Kihyun’s nails scratch Hoseok’s back bloody, the pain completely turning to pleasure.

“It's fine if I can only sit on you, isn't it?”

“Oh you are a cocky one Kihyunnie?” Hoseok thrusts harder, makes Kihyun whine loudly.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Hoseok bites down his neck, hard. Kihyun groans.

Hoseok’s movements are becoming irregular, Kihyun playing with his nipples, marking him up, his dick leaking on his stomach as he’s trying to move against Hoseok.

“You like it don't you, baby? You needed a good dick so much. You needed my dick, so much.” Hoseok grips Kihyun’s hips, pulling him down so he can fuck up into him.

Kihyun fails to talk, only incoherent sounds leaving his mouth between moans, until he manages to, walls tightening and hands pulling on Hoseok’s hair.

“Fuck, I did, Hoseok, it feels so good, fuck, I’m com-“

Hoseok fucks Kihyun through his orgasm, rolling his hips until he comes too, inside the condom with a series of “fuck”s.

They stare at each other’s eyes for some time, until Hoseok starts going soft and Kihyun’s leg is falling dead. Hoseok rolls next to him, watching the rise and fall of his chest, the way Kihyun’s hair sticks on his sweaty forehead.

Hoseok takes the condom off, throwing it in the nearest bin and rolls right next to Kihyun. Is cuddling the next step of completing Kihyun’s gay agenda?

“So, pretty boy?” Hoseok smiles, tiredly.

“Do you do this a lot?” Curiosity gets the best of Kihyun, even if the question sounds a bit impolite.

“This? Having sex?”

“First times.” Deflowering straight **(lol)** boys.

“Not really. I usually hook up with the same people.” Meaning Minhyuk and the broad shoulders guy.

“Right. Sorry, I was just curious.”

“It's okay. I want to be sure that the people I sleep with are clean.” Makes sense. Hoseok’s voice is soft. “How do you feel?”

“A bit sore. *smiles* but I won't lie, blissful.” Kihyun grabs a tissue from the nightstand to wipe the come off of them as well as he can. “Wow. I really didn't expect this.

“What did you expect? Be honest.”

“...to not be able to come?” He says, a bit reluctantly.

“I'm glad then.”

“Oh I bet I’m more.” Kihyun laughs.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Hoseok completely turns off the lights.

“Can I? I'll leave in the morning, I won't impose on you, I promise.”

“You know...” Hoseok smirks “you'll be stretched enough, tomorrow morning too.”

“That means I can sit on you, right?”

“Yeah. if you want.”

“Then maybe I'll stay a bit more than initially planned.” The promise of one more orgasm, it’s too good.

“You can use the bathroom if you want, or whatever in the house.”

“Oh, I could use a shower, thank you” Kihyun tries to stand up. He fails, limps like noodles “or not.”

“I'm sorry...you'll get used to it, eventually.”

“It’s okay. I guess i'll take a shower tomorrow, if you don't mind"

“Not at all.” Hoseok plays with Kihyun’s hair. “Do you have to message Min that mission completed?”

“Mission?”

“Well. Lee Minhyuk was pretty keen on his friend’s deflowering.”

“I'll text him. I'm sure he's curious. If he's still busy he just won't answer.” Kihyun unlocks his phone and takes a look at his notifications.

When Kihyun turns his head to check on Hoseok, the man is already asleep, snoring lightly. Kihyun covers them both and shifts his attention to his phone and Minhyuk, who’s surely eager to know everything.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 _Kihyunnie_  
Bro. I'm gay

 _PainInTheAss_  
Told you so. Tell me everything.  
His cock hits every good spot right?  
You came right?  
RIGHT?

Twice. GAY SEX FEELS SO GOOD, MINHYUK.

Man, I know, dick feels so good  
!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I swear I'll come again just by thinking about it.  
He was so good.  
SO GOOD.  
I fucking thought something was wrong with me.  
Turns out I was just gay.  
I didn't really think it'd work.  
How come I never thought about it?

Hyun are you sure you're okay baby?  
 you're talking freely about orgasms?  
I'm so proud of my baby.  
So this is how it feels to be a gay mother hen.

Shut up I came twice after so many fucking years  
I deserve to talk about whatever the fuck I want.  
I'm not your baby ew.

TALK TO ME ABOUT ALL YOUR ORGASMS  
WHAT DID HE DO WAS HE ROUGH  
DID YOU LIKE HIM  
You are shut up you're smol

He sucked me first and let me tell you  
IT WAS AMAZING I CAME AND I WAS SO SHOCKED  
I COULDN'T EVEN WARN HIM

oh my goD YOU CAME IN HOSEOK'S MOUTH  
YOU'RE SO LEWD KIHYUNNIE  
SHAMELESS

I DID I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE IT COMING.  
**(pun intended)**

Yeah that's how it is with good, gay orgasms.  
He sucks dick like it is his job so yeah I totally understand  
Will u stay there?  
Is there a round two, three, twenty, idk?

I'm staying.  
We'll probably go for round three in the morning.  
MINHYUK HE WAS SO CARING WHEN HE PREPARED  
ME BUT HE GOT SO COCKY WHEN HE FUCKED ME  
I SWEAR I'LL WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF HIS FACE NEXT TIME"

From shameful straight to confident gay  
that's what I have to say.  
It even rhymed.  
It was meant to be.

I'll block you.  
No I won't I love you.  
But you didn't hear that from me.

Kihyun.  
OH MY GOD IS THAT WHAT ORGASMS DO TO YOU  
I never believed that gayness would lead to this.  
God bless homosexuality.

GOD BLESS ORGASMS!

Glad you liked your gay cherry popping babe.  
You didn't ask but I had a great time as well thanks.  
Still having that.

Well done, Minhyuk. I'm happy for you, really.  
Gotta go, I'm pretty beat.

Goodnight, orgasm princess.  
Oh and  
Since we were sentimental  
I'm  
Kinda in love with Hyunwoo.  
Maybe.  
Goodnight.

Oh.  
We can talk whenever you want, Min.  
Goodnight, man.  
Thank you. For…you know.

Anytime.  
Tomorrow afternoon, I'm coming over.  
You gotta tell me everything.  
  
GN not-so-straight-anymore bro.

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, here or at my twt: @mkhhhx <3


End file.
